


Love Game

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bond is a lil shit, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Q is adorable, Romance, Secret Agent, less enemies and more just annoying to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: Bond gets more than he bargained for when MI6 and the CIA have to rely on the help of a collection of rogue agents. Orlena may be good, but there was no way he was going to rely on anyone to do his job.





	Love Game

Orlena let out a slow breath, sights of her rifle trained on the man weaving carefully through the crowd below her. The breeze from the open window tugged gently at her curls, and she wished she was here on business of a more pleasurable nature. The man made the mistake of looking behind him just as her comm crackled to life, an automated voice letting her know she’d been connected to the British Agent on the ground. While the target had stopped moving, the agent was just settling into a nearby cafe, glancing around as a water was set in front of him. It was clear he hadn’t yet realized he’d been made, but it wouldn’t take a genius to figure it out.

“Good morning, Agent Bond.” Orlena kept her voice light and cheery, not wanting to anger the man. Keeping her rifle pointed at the target, she glanced towards the other agent to see he’d stiffened. “I’m Agent Rexy, and I’ve been sent out to collect you today.” She turned back to the target, happy to see the other man hadn’t moved. Definitely a trap for the agent below then.

“I don’t think you’ll find that task as easy as you hope.” Though his voice was quiet and calm, there was an underlying threat there, and she gave a small chuckle. 

“I’m not kidnapping you. I’d greatly appreciate it if you came with me willingly.” There was the smallest shake of his head. “Please, Agent Bond, I’m really trying to be civil here.”

“Even if I wanted to meet up with a mysterious woman in my ear, I’m here on business.” There was a mildly smug tone to his voice, and she rolled her eyes. It seems his reputation did not exaggerate about the man. 

“Oh, I know. Your target is just over one hundred feet to the northwest of you, and hasn’t moved in quite some time.” She turned her attention back to the target, steadying her breathing. “Clearly, you’ve been made. Luckily, I can help.” There was the sound of movement in her ear and she figured Bond must be looking around.

“What exactly are you talking about?” A group of girls passed too close to the target, and she waited as patiently as she could for them to move on. The target glanced towards Bond and she heard him curse quietly. “Goddamnit.”

“If I recall correctly, this is a dead or alive kind of mission, yeah?” A grunt from Bond, though she really already knew the answer. “Right. Meet me at the location now being sent to your phone in, say…” She lined up the shot, already mentally apologizing to the people around the target, “twenty minutes. I’ll even give you a head start.” With that, she pulled the trigger, her shot and muzzle flash muted with the silencer as the target’s head exploded. Screams sounded as she packed up, the crowd below beginning to surge in the panic. She heard Bond swear again in the headset as she headed down the stairs, easily slipping into the rushing crowd with her small frame and letting the panicking civilians lead her off towards her meet point. It wasn’t too hard stepping into an alley to escape the crush, and from there she walked to the meet. She could hear Bond’s heavy breathing in her ear, and briefly wondered if there was a way to have a volume function installed in her earpiece. She was almost to the point when he spoke again.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Bond sounded angry and she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, pulling out her phone to scroll her messages as she walked.

“I was thinking you were made and more people were going to get hurt if you went off chasing after some loser you were supposed to kill.” She kept her voice somewhat quiet, keen on the ears all around her. “I’m sorry that you have a problem with efficiency.” 

“It was messy and dramatic.” She snorted as she neared the meet, sending the text to confirm she had the agent and was evac-ing.

“I think you mean it was quick, with minimal casualties, and the perfect cover up.” She turned the corner, spotting Agent Bond with his back to her, in the process of dragging a hand through his short hair in frustration. Pulling her earpiece out, she tucked it in a pocket before moving to uncover their ride.

“What are you talking about?” His voice was much more far away, and she wanted to sigh in relief. The man was starting to get agitating. Pushing the bike they would use to get out of the city towards him, she called out.

“Get on the damn bike.” He spun, clearly caught off-guard, and she wondered at just how the man wasn’t dead yet. “You may like to take your time, but some of us have a schedule to keep.” She tossed him her spare helmet, pulling her own on as well as her gloves.

“Why should I trust you?” While she had to admit he was right to be wary, all her wanted to do was throttle the man.

“Because MI6 has been compromised, and my people were called in to help. Now, get. On. The. Bike.” She was quick to mount, not surprised to see him hurry over to climb on behind her. As soon as he was settled, she took off, not surprised when he automatically grabbed her waist to hang on. Weaving through the streets towards the edge of the city, she couldn’t help but wonder just how long she’d have to put up with such an ass.


End file.
